


Snow White and his Huntsman

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey, The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Protective Richard, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: The king has found out about his son's homosexuality and has ordered his huntsman to lure him into the woods and kill him... too bad for him, that said huntsman has wanted the prince forever.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Snow White and his Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's not give the game away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758147) by [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens). 



> So, dear old Philip tells young Thomas: "You have the colouring of Snow White."
> 
> And just like that, my weird brain was sent to a far, far away place... I beg for forgiveness, yet I had too much fun writing this ficlet. Gave me another excuse to write shameless!Thomas and a bit of wild-ish!Richard.

Richard meticulously sharpened one of his blades, acute eyes and keen ears occasionally focusing on the main opening of the cave they were safely esconced in. He was aware nobody would actually be looking for them at this time; people greatly feared these immense woods in broad daylight, never mind in complete darkness, when the risk of being snatched by perilous creatures was at least three times as high - not that Richard himself would make it easier for anybody to find them either. In any case, it never hurt to be prepared. 

He eventually directed his attention to something far more attractive.

Alluringly bare and pliant, Thomas was dozing on a soft pile of furs. 

The prince lay on his side, arms gathered in front of him and one leg bent close to his torso. Writhing shadows danced on his fair skin; the glow of the crackling flames painted his visage, licking along his waist and the slight curve of his hip.

The king had been furious at the discovery of his son's proclivities; he had ordered the huntsman to lure him somewhere isolated and dispose of him, to safeguard the honour of their name.

He sneered at such disgusting remembrance. As if.   
Screw the king and all his nonsense.   
Richard had someone far more important to protect. 

Back in the kingdom, the principles of civilized society - _civilized, huh... what a joke_ \- had seemed like an insurmountable wall, the weight of expectations and social class, and gender most of all, dragging them down.   
Here instead, in the deep wilderness, where mother nature was their most fearsome ally and a thorough knowledge - and often solemn respect - of dangerous beasts kept you alive, nothing would drive them apart. 

The king might try; perhaps he would daringly send his men right there, on his turf. Let them come... the naive fools wouldn't know what hit them. 

He was the royal huntsman for a reason, after all. 

And behold his partner...

In that moment, piercing light blue eyes flickered open under a head of tousled ebony hair.  
Behold, the most stunning man in the entire realm - in every possible sense of the word - and far more shrewd and cunning than any other royals he had ever met.   
Barely shifting from his relaxed lounge, Thomas rested his chin on his hands and silently observed him sharpen his dagger with sure, precise motions. Somehow, Richard felt his heart quicken, not unlike the sensation he got during a particularly exciting hunt. 

Those blood-red lips curling into a playful smirk was the only true warning he received. 

Thomas rolled on his back and spread himself artfully on the furs, graceful and so invitingly exposed, baring his white throat and licking his bottom lip; Richard straightened at the tempting sight, a delicious heat filling his limbs that had nothing to do with the nearby fire. 

He lay down his weapon and divested himself of what little clothing he had.

His prince, his dearest, beckoned to him and his love. 

* * *

Thomas had known something was up when the royal huntsman had led him into the woods; for some reason, the other man hadn't bothered to be subtle. 

It hadn't been long before the truth had come out.

He had wanted to scream himself hoarse at the injustice of it all, at the monstrous idea his own father had ordered his death...

... and at the fact the huntsman would be the one to make it happen. 

They had been close friends ever since the previous huntsman had retired and young, vigorous Richard had proved himself and been chosen as replacement. On occasion, Thomas would secretly join him, accompanying him into the surrounding forests, discovering all sorts of hidden places and creatures - for all his aloof and snarky personality that usually did not endear him to people, Thomas had a peculiar, uncanny ability to interact with animals Richard was profoundly fascinated by. The new huntsman would tell him stories and teach him how to use his weapons (incidentally, he was much better than any other instructor the prince had) and the more time they spent together, the more Thomas wished things were different... in another existence, in an ideal world, he could have approached Richard with perhaps a little risk of judgement, but no fear for his life.

He remembered his shaky hand closing on the hilt of the sword at his side.

_If he were to die, he would die fighting._

To his surprised relief, what he had feared never happened.

_The huntsman went down on one knee._

_"My loyalty is to you. Always has been. Only to you."_

_"Is it just loyalty that drives you?" Thomas recklessly inquired, before his brain could register what he was implying._

_A frisson went through his whole body when Richard lifted his head and focused ardent dark blue eyes on him._

_"I believe you know it's more than that, Your Highness."_

_He stood up to his full height, a vision of fierceness and passion._

_"I'd do anything for you."_

_A beat after, they were melting into each other's arms and sharing a long-desired kiss - yes, he is all mine, only mine, yes. Never been like that before; any of his previous dalliances with commoners and aristocrats alike - and how many dukes and other princes had he met, like him and yet so unlike him - paled in comparison to Richard and what he felt for him._

_Then the huntsman dropped to his knees again, eager to worship him in a much different, but very welcome manner that had Thomas clench his fingers in soft brown curls, his moans of pleasure blending with the sounds of the wild._

Feeling aroused and a bit mischievous, Thomas turned on his back, splaying himself open in such a way he was positive his companion would not be able to resist; sure enough, Richard was up and dropping his clothes on the floor in a matter of seconds. 

How fortunate he was, his beloved huntsman would always answer his call. 


End file.
